


Kitten Curses

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Dean is amused, Fluff, Grumpy Cain, Kitten Cain, M/M, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean snorted as he stared at the dark grey kitten in front of him. It’s bright blue eyes stared at him, whiskers twitching in what Dean knew was meant to be disapproving. But he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this thing out.”</p><p>Cain rumbled his displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Curses

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely friend laura (cains-mane). i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (also, apologies for any mistakes. this was written at midnight and i haven't edited it yet.)

Dean snorted as he stared at the dark grey kitten in front of him. It’s bright blue eyes stared at him, whiskers twitching in what Dean _knew_ was meant to be disapproving. But he couldn’t help himself.

Dear God, Cain was a _kitten_.

He snickered again, laughing outright when the kitten batted it’s claws at Dean’s hand.

“Yeah yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes, grinning, “you’re _so_ intimidating. I’m quaking in my boots.”

The cat furrowed it’s gaze at him and hissed. Dean chuckled and kissed it’s head.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this thing out.”

Cain rumbled his displeasure.

…

The following weeks were highly enjoyable for Dean and deeply frustrating for Cain. Dean had to learn early on that he could no longer just walk at his normal brisk pace. Now he had a stumbling kitten padding along after him, his lover, trapped in a tiny cat’s body.

The thought was unspeakably hilarious.

Sam didn’t seem to find it that way. Or Cas, for that matter. Both were still highly hesitant of Cain, even now, but had accepted the changed demon for the better once they learned Cain was turning a new leaf, again. It had only been proven after countless hunts that Cain was worthy of possibly finding trust in.

It still didn’t make it easier having a demon as old as creation running around on paws, chasing after Dean all the time.

Dean had a suspicion that Sam and Cas knew about their relationship. But they kindly didn’t say a word, even as they witnessed cat-Cain ducking into Dean’s room every night, often finding the kitten curled up on Dean’s pillow when they were all busy researching.

But even Sam had to admit the unusual charm of having Cain as a baby cat, clambering up on top of the tables to nudge books into their direction with his head, purring whenever Dean rubbed his head with the pads of his fingers.

Castiel was always caught off guard, jumping whenever Cain hissed at him for stepping on his tail, or accidentally tripping over the little fur ball in the halls.

Dean found it hard to stop smiling for the entire month they researched, finding a way to reverse the curse placed on Cain’s body. His laughter was almost unstoppable, only silenced by Sam’s withering stares and Cas’s disgruntled dialogue.

But, naturally, his laughter would start up again the moment Cain twitched his whiskers in Dean’s general direction.

It was hell for everyone who didn’t have green eyes and freckles.

It lasted until the start of the second month. By that point, everyone was used to making special moves to help Cain get around on his paws and kitten legs.

During dinner, Sam would scoop up kitten-Cain and deposit him on the table next to Dean like it as second nature. While researching, Cas had grown used to Cain moving to and fro, pushing him new books and shoving his paws over a page that Cain found interesting.

Dean, especially, was finally getting used to his lover in kitten form. He liked getting to set Cain in his lap, petting him and rubbing his ears for hours if he could. He loved it when Cain would paw at his shirt, tucking his head under the hemline and disappearing to cuddle against his abdomen, purring and flexing against his skin happily until he fell asleep. Dean liked it most when Cain would nuzzle up to his hands, looking for comfort or love in the only way they could show it in this new form of their relationship.

He was going to miss those quiet moments between the two of them. He never had to explain his actions to Sam or Cas. It was already weird enough having a man turn into a kitten, or Dean being in a relationship with a demon from the dawn of time. Especially a _male_ demon from the dawn of time.

Yet somehow, it was a little easier to swallow when Dean scratched behind a kitten’s ears or rubbed its sides and pet its head. Those images were almost natural, commonplace, expected. It was in those moments it was easy to forget that Dean was doing that to an actual man, and lover.

It was because of this that Dean almost felt sorrowful when they finally found the cure to fix Cain. He watched as the kitten turned back into a man, Sam and Cas blushing fiercely at his nakedness while Dean appreciated the eyeful. He helped cover his lover in a blanket while Sam muttered about finding Cain some clothes, Cas quick to follow.

He smiled when Cain beamed at him, eyebrow raising in amusement.

“You enjoyed this far too much,” Cain murmured, music to Dean’s ears after a month of silence.

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. It was pretty fun.”

His eyes widened when Cain ducked his head, allowing Dean to place his hand over the man’s head, fingers carding through his hair.

“I suppose it wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant,” Cain said.

Dean blushed and grinned. “I’m glad.”

Sam and Cas returned with Cain’s clothes to an empty room. They barely had to make it down the hall to hear Dean’s breathy moans and Cain’s laughter before they turned tail and went straight back for the kitchen.

“They’ll find some clothes in Dean’s room,” Sam muttered. Cas nodded and shivered.

So much for pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i might continue this with a long version. we'll see ;) please let me know what you think~!


End file.
